


Feels Like Home

by Fettuccini_caboosisms



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fettuccini_caboosisms/pseuds/Fettuccini_caboosisms
Summary: Klance! There will be more updates soon so keep a look out!





	Feels Like Home

Lance wandered the silent corridors of his new school, he wasn't exactly wandering, he had a path, he needed to get to the office, the quiet chatter of classrooms felt tranquil during his walk, no loud banter of drama and everything he was sucked into. Peace, and quiet.  
He finally arrived at the office, where his new schedule and plans awaited him. He opened the oak door that lead to his new educational opportunity, and smiled at the office ladies as if he had no anxiety built into his thin frame, yet he had.  
Once he got his new schedule, he went to his first period, being late as to he overslept, but nobody had to know that. The moment he walked into the room, he felt a reassuring wave of joy flood him, as he was greeted by everyone in the class, as if they expected him. So many nice faces, he felt at home, which is unusual as he just got there.


End file.
